Shuffle Precure Cure Alto
Matoko Chiba- '''Matoko is a 14 year old second year in Hidashi Middle School. She is the student council vice president. She is in all the clubs. She is arrogant, rich and kind. her '''Alter Ego '''is Cure Alto. Her power resembles as an illusion power. 1.1 Appearance 1.2 Personality 1.3 Cure Form 1.4 Powers 1.5 Friends 1.6 Family 1.7 Trivia Appearance In her civilization form, she wears a green dress, and and a black flat shoes. She is seen wearing a green bow on her head on certain times. Like her friends, she wears Autumn red vest, and a green skirt. She has white socks, and brown shoes. She has a green hair band on her head sometimes. Her hair is long dark green In her cure form, her hair turns long light green, and she has a dark green bow with a clover on the middle. She has green earrings, and has a green collar. Like Cure Royal, her clothes is like her. Her top is have cut with a bow on her right with a clover on it. She has a ruffian shoulder sleeve. Her skirt is light green with green, and white. Her gloves are light green with a clover on her hand, She has a keychain to hold on her left. Her boots are light green with a bow clover. Personality In her civilian form, she is arrogant, rich, kind, and soft. She is kind to everyone, and helps those in need. She can be very scary when not listened. Most people look up to her because she is smart. She is also very rich, and everyone thinks she is a princess In her cure form, she is calm, and assertive. She knows how to fight, and she is smart about it. She can get angry on certain times, and help those in need. She is strong, and agile. Cure Form '''Cure Alto- '''Cure Alto is Matoko's alter ego. She is the fourth cure to transform into Cure Alto. '''Ultra Cure Alto- '''Ultra Cure Alto is the ultimate cure of Cure Alto. She is more powerful then the last. She appears in the end of the fandom series. Power Her power is Alto Illusion which defeated the villain monster Kipling. Alto Illusion is like from Smile Pretty Cure, the Akanbe mirror. In her Ultra Cure Alto, her power combines with the girls which makes '''Shuffle Heart Friends Maaya Higashi- '''Matoko likes Maaya has her own older sister. Maaya looks up to her when she needs help. Even though they aren't in the same class, Matoko comes to Maaya as desire for need. She is also a cure along with Matoko '''Hisako Kasai- '''Hisako can be very clingy to Matoko as they are seen together. Matoko can yell as Hisako for fighting in school which makes Hisako very nervous. She is also a cure along with Maaya and Matoko '''Michiko Naito- '''Matoko cares for Michiko as like her mother. Whenever Michiko cries, Matoko comes, and comforts her. Matoko comes to Michiko whenever she feels down. She is also a precure along with Maaya, Hisako and Matoko. '''Mimori Hano- '''Mimori doesn't mind Matoko as they don't talk much. They help each other to keep going in their school work. Matoko is seen standing by her sometimes. She is precure along with Maaya, Hisako, Michiko and Matoko. Family '''Sasuka Chiba- '''Sasuka is Matoko's younger sister. She is a bit of a crybaby, and a small fry. She doesn't go to school yet. She loves Matoko as a big sister, and hates her brothers for taunting her. '''Rena Chiba- '''Rena is Sasuka's older sister and Matoko's younger sister. She is a rough girl, loves to pick on fights with her brothers. She is a bit pushy. She goes to kindergarten. Matoko oftens scolds her for hurting her brothers all the time. '''Eiji Chiba- '''Eiji is Rena and Sasuka's older brother, and Matoko's middle brother. He is very quiet, likes to read, and fight. He doesn't get along with Sasuka because she is too short. Eiji shares a room with his older brother. Matoko oftens scolds him for taunting Sasuka. Eiji is in 3rd grade which makes him 6-7 '''Kensuki Chiba- '''Kensuki is Susuki Rena, and Eiji's older brother and Matoko's second eldest brother. He is very loud, and wild. He doesn't listen to Matoko's advice, and goes do whatever he wants. He hates Matoko because she is the eldest. Kensuki is in 5th grade which makes him 11 years old. '''Yoshiko Chiba- '''Yoshiko is the mother of Sasuka, Rena, Eiji, Kensuki, and Matoko. She died of giving too much birth to her kids. Matoko doesn't talk about her but is mention by Sasuka when she ask about her mother. '''Mitsuo Chiba- '''Mitsuo is the father of Sasuka, Rena, Eiji, Kensuki, and Matoko, and the husband of the deceased wife Yoshiko Chiba. He is stuck with the youngest children as Sasuka doesn't know her mother. Mitsuo depends Matoko to take care of them as told. Mitsuo does all the cleaning and the feeding, and cooking. Trivia * Matoko resembles Aoi Reika from Smile Pretty Cure as they are arrogant, kind, and calm. * Matoko acts like Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure as they have a big family. * Matoko is the first green character to be in the student council. Mostly blue cures except for Mana being a student council. * Matoko is not as rough as any of the green cures. * Matoko sometimes resembles Akimoto Komachi as she has the same voice as her. * Cure Alto is the first to have attack of an illusion * Cura Alto doesn't resemble any cures as her hair is wavy down. * Matoko's birthday is in January 28th so she is '''Aquarius Category:Cures